It's Just not Meant to be
by Goddess-Of-The-Nitch1001
Summary: Leah and Jacob has been dating for two years now. When Leah receives a letter from Oxford. Will she leave Jacob for Oxford or will she pick Jacob over Oxford? PLEASE READ! AU. OOC. One-shot for now.


It's Just not Meant to be

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It is Stephenie Meyer who owns it. I only own the plot. And the other characters.

**Leah's POV**

I was rereading my letter from Oxford was I really ready to leave Jacob? Was I ready to leave mom and Seth for Oxford? I was so confused. I knew that Jake was still in love with Bella but I loved him. I knew it was going to be hard to leave Jake the most. I haven't even told them that I got in Oxford. I knew that Jake didn't want me to leave him. It was going to be painful. I still remember the first time we felt an attraction between us.

_Flashback_

_Jacob was sad that Bella married the leech and even had the nerve to invite him. Even though, she knew that he loved her. I saw Jacob sitting on the shore and came near him. "So Black, got your heart broken?" I asked him. I knew that I was being mean but who cares everyone knew I was like that. That was what made me Leah Clearwater. "Shut up, Clearwater!" Jacob replied. "C'mon. Jacob you're better than that. There are so many girls out there lusting after you and yet you chose her. I think we knew from the start that she wanted the leech not you." I told him rubbing his back. "I know that Leah. But, she's different. I could feel it but, I guess my senses were wrong. I know that the leech will take care of her and love her the way I did. But, it still pains to see her choose him over me when I've been with her when he wasn't there. It stabs me in my heart." Jake said. I felt sympathy for Jake. I knew that Jake gave all his heart to her. But, all she did was play with it. I cupped Jake's chin in my hand. "Jake! Stop thinking of her. You ARE better than that. You ARE better than that leech also. If ever someone should be crying right now it's suppose to be Bella not you. It's her who has the greatest lost. Not you!" I told him. Suddenly, I felt his arms around me. "Thanks, Leah. I know that but it's just that I love her so much." he mumbled in my hair. I pulled away from him and looked him directly in the eyes. We froze. Caught up in each other's gaze. I leaned towards Jake so did he. Suddenly, my lips were on his._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled slightly at that memory. I also remembered the first date I had with him. It was fun. We went to a carnival.

_Flashback_

_"Leah. Will you hurry up?" I heard Jacob call to me. "Nope." I said smiling. I know that Jacob was getting impatient. I was excited to go out with Jake. I knew he wasn't over Bella but he was trying. I grabbed my bag and opened the door. "All done." I said. He just smirked and grabbed my hand. "So, where are we going?" I asked him. "It's a surprise." was the only answer I got. I groaned. "I hate surprises." I had said to him. "You'll love this one." he said leading me to his car._

_Later we arrived to a CARNIVAL. I was so shocked that he brought me to a carnival. "Are you just gonna stand there?" I heard a voice say. "No." I said. "The let's go. Jake said grabbing my hand. He gave two tickets to the person on the counter. I spotted the dart balloons. I love dart balloons. Before my dad passed away he used to make me balloons and stick them on the wall then he gave me darts so I can throw it. "Jake!" I said tugging at his arm "I wanna play the dart balloons." I told him pointing towards the booth. We went over there and I picked up three darts. All hitting balloons. I shrieked, which you rarely hear from Leah Clearwater. Jake spun me and kissed me. I pulled away and said "Your turn.". He picked up the darts. He scored 2 out of 3. "Not bad, Black." I taunted him. "Oh come on Leah. Lay off. I know that I'm a dummy." he told me. "Yeah. But, you're my dummy." I retorted. He seemed to like the answer because he picked me up and kissed me._

_After that we played toss the bottle, fishing and shoot the balls. We went to buy cotton candy when the fireworks show came on. "Jake. Let's grab a seat." I told him. He seemed in a daze but he still nodded to me. "We used to watch this." he finally mumbled. "Who?" I asked him. "Bella." he answered. I felt a tug in my heart because I knew he was still in love with her even though I'm here. "Ssshhh... It's okay." I told him hugging him._

_End of Flashback_

I had finally decided. Oxford was one in a lifetime opportunity and I really wanted to get out of Forks because everything seems so dull and predictable. I knew I couldn't face Jake because I would break down and cry and stay. I couldn't also face my mom and Seth. So, the only thing I could do was write them a letter.

_Dear Jake,_

_I can't stand to say it in front of you. I know that you may think that I'm a coward but, it's just too hard and I really wanna go and not hurt you. And I guess this is the easiest way. I applied for Oxford last month and I got accepted. By now, if you're reading this I'm probably on my way to Oxford. I know that you may hate me right now but, know that whatever happens I will always love you. I will never forget you. I will also never forget the memories that we shared. Both painful and happy memories. Again I Love You forever and always!_

_Love,  
Leah_

After writing the letter I was on the verge of tears. I knew that I had to leave. I packed all my stuff and went to call a cab.

Jacob's POV

When I went home for patrol the house was empty. I guess Leah went to the grocery. Entering the house I saw most of Leah's stuff were gone. Like her DVDs and CDs. I was getting agitated. Where was Leah? I went up to our room and saw a letter there. I looked around the room and saw Leah's pillow was gone. I opened her closet and saw that her clothes were also gone. I was already crying when I opened the letter. After reading the letter I was really crying so hard. MY Leah was gone. She was gone to Oxford. MY Leah left me. MY Leah was my everything. She was the one that supported me when I was close to killing myself. While I was missing Bella. She was my other half. I knew that a part of my heart was still with Bella but, Leah had most of my heart. I knew I had to do something to get Leah back. Anything.

I went over to Seth's house. "Seth! Sue! Did Leah pass by here?" I asked them. Sue was crying so I was betting that Leah just came here. Seth nodded. I sniffed the air and I picked up her scent. I ran so fast that if I raced with Leah I was sure I would win.

Suddenly I saw Leah going in a cab. "Leah!" I shouted after her. "Jake?" she said looking at me. I saw that she was about to close the door but I was faster than her. "Leah?! Why are you leaving me? Lee? Why?" was the only thing I could say. I saw that she was also crying. "Jake. It's not like that." she said. "Then what, Lee? What are you doing?" I asked her holding her hand. "Jake! I want to go to Oxford but I also want to be with you. I knew that you wouldn't want me to leave you. I don't want to leave you. But, I know I have to, Jake. I know that you still love Bella. I can't stand it knowing when you spend time with me but you think of her Jake." Leah said rubbing my cheek. "Lee. I still do love Bella. That's true but I've been learning to love you. I love you more than Bella, Lee." I told her wrapping my arms around her waist. "Jake. I know this is hard but you have to let me go. Don't forget I love you forever and always, Jake." Leah said pulling away from me. "Lee. No don't leave me." I shouted after her. "Jake. I love you." she said closing the car door. "Lee! No! Don't leave me!" I shouted.

Later on found me in my house laying down wanting to do nothing except smell the scent of Leah on OUR bed. All I know us that I have to get her back.

A/N: So? What did you think? Should I make a sequel for this? Did you love it? Hate it? Don't be mad though for the sad ending. I just wanted something different! Is it different?

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


End file.
